ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Rock Band XL
LEGO Rock Band XL is an upcoming Science fantasy Musical Comedy Rhythm Video Game, being a remastered and extended version of LEGO Rock Band developed by Traveller's Tales and Harmonix, which got released back in 2009. The remake features more LEGO Original themes and licensed family-friendly songs from numerous Musicians from the past to the present, particularly in the Rock genre. Featured Themes On-Disc Content *''Town/City'' **''World City'' (Debut) **''Paradisa'' (Debut) **''City Center'' (Debut) **''LEGO City Undercover'' (Debut) *''Creator'' *''Trains'' *''Ninjago'' (Debut) **''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' (Debut) *''Space'' (Debut) **''Classic Space'' (Debut) **''Space Police'' trilogy (Debut) **''Futuron'' (Debut) **''M-Tron '' (Debut) **''Blacktron'' (Debut) **''Unitron'' (Debut) *''Agents'' (Debut) **''Ultra Agents'' (Debut) *''Atlantis'' *''Dino'' (Debut) *''Exo-Force'' (Debut) *''Adventurers'' (Debut) *''Castle'' **''Classic Castle'' (Debut) **''Crusaders'' (Debut) **''Black Falcons'' (Debut) **''Crusaders'' (Debut) **''Forestmen'' (Debut) **''Black Knights'' (Debut) **''Wolfpack'' (Debut) **''Dragon Masters'' (Debut) **''Royal Knights'' (Debut) **''Dark Forest'' (Debut) **''Fright Knights'' (Debut) **''Knights' Kingdom'' (Debut) *''Racers'' (Debut) *''Pirates'' **''Islanders'' (Debut) **''Imperial Guards'' (Debut) **''Pirates 2009'' (Debut) **''Pirates 2015'' (Debut) *''Western'' (Debut) *''Rock Raiders'' (Debut) *''Minifigures'' (Debut) *''Monster Fighters'' (Debut) *''Alpha Team'' (Debut) *''Chima'' (Debut) *''Nexo Knights'' (Debut) DLC Racer Pack TBD. TBD Pack TBD. Gigs LEGO Rock Band XL/Gigs Differences from the Original *Dialogues are added for the cutscenes, along with conservation scenes being similar to the works of Telltale and BioWare's works in addition to parts of them being like Rockstar's Red Dead Redemption II like what to do before performing in certain Rock Power Challenges throughout the story. *The Character Customization is now advanced like in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. *You can upgrade your vehicles, as well as creating one of your own like in the LEGO Racers games. *In addition to include a diverse amount of Family-friendly songs that appeared in the Rock-Band games, it also includes some newer songs that didn't appear in the franchise before, such as those from ABBA and Michael Jackson (although for the latter, Beat It is previously featured in Guitar Hero: World Tour). *There are more pieces of furniture, decoratioba and equipment to obtain throughout the game in addition to a wider variety of People to hire. *Gameplay is now tweaked to be a mixture of the styles from the third and fourth Rock Band games in addition to having Foreign subtitles when singing. *There are more Gigs to perform, such as Ninjago City from Ninjago, the Wild West from Western and others. *There are more Avatars to choose so you can create your own Rock Band. *The difficulty and tier problems from the original game are solved. *Elements from RPG games are included, such as the inclusion of experience points and skill trees. Songs LEGO Rock Band XL/Soundtrack In addition to bringing back a gigantic amount of Songs that are family-friendly enough so everyone can play them in which all of them previously appeared in the Rock Band franchise (whether on Disc or DLC), it will also include some newer songs that didn't appear in any of the Rock Band games. Vehicles LEGO Rock Band XL/Vehicles Gallery Main Article: LEGO Rock Band XL/Gallery Notes/Trivia *The Game is dedicated to late Rock Musicians such as David Bowie and Tom Petty, who sadly passed in 2016 and 2017 although the latter made his final concert as a part of the Heartbreakers. *Much like in the original game, certain songs featured in the remake such as Michael Jackson's Thriller (in this case, the Narration is removed in order to avoid making it too long, although the laughing is still intact in the end for some of Michael's performances of this song like his concert in Yokohama, Japan during the Bad Tour) are shortened, to make the younger Players more interested in the game. *Some of the Vehicles that are included in the Game are based on real LEGO sets from the past and present, such as Cars, Planes and Boats. **However, other Vehicles based on Real life ones such as those from Ferrari, Nissan, Alfa Romeo, McLaren and others are used as well, albeit with some changes to make them more different. Category:LEGO Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Rock Band Category:Harmonix Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Traveller's Tales Category:Musical Category:Science Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Rhythm games